darkest_star_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaladrax Blackwing
Name Kaladrax Blackwing Age Ancient Weight N/A Height N/A Species Black Dragon/Draknar of Tairais (Time)/Draknar of Rygat (Chaos) Appearance Drax stands at a staggering 7’ tall. If he is to enter combat or becomes angry, his body grows to 9’ tall, as tentacles rip from his back, and his aura becomes visible. 2 sets of horns protrude from his crimson streaked, raven black hair. His hair falls about to his collar bone in front, while behind flows to his mid back. His eyes a void black in his Conjunctiva, with a blood stone Iris. His eyes are always cold, unforgiving, harsh and brutal, showing no emotion; they are a true predator’s eye. Drax wears a mask created from his own body. His Onyx scaled make up the form similar to a gas mask, while red designs caused by corruption, weave throughout the entire mask. Under his mask he has a relatively normal face, leave his mouth. He has no lips, gnashing and gnarled teeth. His maw is the only part that shows the mutation of corruption on his body that is most always hidden. His skin is 23% ashen grey, like that of a dead dirty corps, while the other 77% is covered in his Onyx scales. His left shoulder and arm, host a powerful pauldron, also created by his Onyx scales, with crimson designs from corruption, upon his for arm adorns a bracer, made from his scale, but shows no symbol of his corruptive presence. His right arm from fingertip to collar bone is 100% corrupted. The arm is a few inches longer than his other, much more bulky, and powerful. The skin of his arm, looks like the same substance as a harshly rough lava rock, but is as hard as a solid rock. Crimson veins weave in and out of the skin, giving it a grotesque appearance. His shoulder however, looks like demonic plate armor, spiking out, and taking on a corrupted design. His shoulder is as strong as his bones, nearly impenetrable. Black spies curl downwards from his spinal cord, as quite a few sprouts from both sides of his chest, and back curling upwards. The horns barely leave enough room for his draconic wings, hanging to his side. He wears a Crimson Shawl, something that looks as if a High royal of a draconic tribe would wear. The shawl has golden trim, and depicts a golden dragon in the center. Personality Drax has an extremely distasteful personality to most. His mind is corrupt, evil, sadistic, psychotic, demented and twisted. Drax has no positive emotions, and the only negative emotions he has are those that strengthen his will such as hate. He has no recollection of life other than his own. He will kill and eat any who gets in his way, or stands to close when he is hungry, no matter the race, or blood relation. Drax by nature is extremely lazy, especially in his ancient age. He has long lost the lust he once held for the hunt, but will always enjoy death, pain, suffering, fear, and hopelessness. Drax’s vice is extremely powerful as he is always hungry, and will eat until he falls into a coma. While his Virtue is not as powerful. He will wait a great amount of time, to get what he wants, but knows when the task is futile. There is not a nice bone in Drax’s body, his actions and intentions are always of malice, though it does not always seem as such. Drax manipulates, deceives anyone and everyone to gain what he has set out to accomplish. If he were to show an act of kindness to another, one may see that Drax may have some good deep inside of him. However, that will never be the case with this mutated abomination of a Black Dragon. He feeds off others hatred for him, he goads, prods, and nitpicks till his victim will loath him to their very core. Background In ancient times there was said to be a baby black dragon, born to White dragon parents from the Darastrixi Di Bakmada Tribe. The Draconic lords of Darastrixi Di Bakmada saw this young drake as powerful omen, a prophecy that that boy would bring destruction as he would fall to corruption. The boy’s parents, were ordered to kill and burn their son to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy. However, they couldn't find it in their heart to kill their only son. After hours of grueling and emotional discussion between the boy’s mother and father, they had decided to let fate make the choice, yet please the order given. They had planned to Exile the young boy to a mountain void of life. A mountain so warped that not even dragons could survive the harsh environment and lack of sustenance. As the boys parents brought this idea up to Kranrax the Great wyrmn of the Darastrixi Di Bakmada, he was not please. However, he understood the trifle it would be for 2 parents to kill the only child they could ever have. He agreed that exile to Mount Vax was suitable way to kill their son. However, he warned if the boy manages to survive and grow, that it would be up to them to eradicate the boys existence. Years go by and the tribes had forgotten about the baby black dragon assuming he had indeed died in a land unable to support life of any sort. However, the baby black dragon lived.The boy survived, feeding on his own will and body, and the stray life form that dared stray into Mount Vax. Due to the harsh environment and living conditions, the boy became incredibly durable and powerful. As a Drake he had the power to take on a Adult Dragon as an Equal. One day the boy gave himself the name Kaladrax Blackwing, as he had heard whispers in his slumber, to what seemed to call to him, speaking Kal, la, drax. His last name due to his blackened wings. Stats Drax Venom - Drax's favorite venom as it seeps in through the skin, eyes, mouth ears any where to get into the blood stream. The venom will force the victim to remain conscious and very aware, but paralyze their body. The Toxin has reanimation properties through the corruption, which keeps the mind and body alive until the brain is destroyed. Another side effect of the toxin is it increases pain reception by 100 times so even breathing or the touch of a gentle breeze becomes horrifically painful. (Only usable once per battle, or at the end of battle after winning. Requires 2 preps.) Tentacle knot - Drax Spits acid on the ground or causes a hole in which he spits his saliva into. The saliva grows into a tentacle knot, that digs down into the ground unnoticeable, in which it grows to a huge writhing knot of tentacles under the ground to later be used to subdue the opponent. If the ground is corrupted the Knot grows to a colossal size. The tentacles are all dripping with a disease ridden, and poisonous black sludge that will render the target paralyzed if it enters the blood stream. (Requires 1 prep, action, then 3 turns to become available.)Miasma - Drax stores air into his 3rd unused lung, and fills it with either corrosive gas, or releases his poison and disease molecules into the air making it dark with green, purple and red saturation's The air can be stored in any of the 3 chambers of his lung. The Miasma if breathed, or soaked into the skin from prolonged exposure will slowly sap away at the victims strength, sight, and mind. The Miasma will slowly render the opponent incapable of fighting. (1 prep 5 foot radius around Drax, 2 preps 10 feet, 3 preps 15 feet.) Sludge armor - Drax allows and controls his drool to wrap around his body where it is then ignited by agitating the molecules, making it com-bust into a black flame like substance, that is 3 times hotter than a fire dragon's breath. This is Drax's ultimate defense as it grants immunity to fire based attacks, and acts as a deterrent making it difficult for the opponent in close quarters combat. (Lasts 5 turns and only usable once. Drax is unable to regenerate his body during and after use. His movements are slowed from burns after the fire has gone out. Unless the tissue is healed.) Wind gale - Drax with the aid of his powerful wings creates a gale of wind that spins in a spherical shape, spinning so fast the wind would cut through rock with ease before exploding sending blades of wind moving so fast they can cut through most materials. (This can be used in combination. Can shred his wings under certain Conditions) Earth control. - Through the many Earth elemental dragon's Drax has eaten he has a strong hold on the earth element. He can control the earth to rise or fall to a certain degree, it can be used for both offensive and defense moves such as spikes of rock or a wall for shielding. Using earth can also be used as a support as when running he can lift the ground beneath his feet at the right time to increase speed and momentum. Sludge spit - Drax stores up his saliva in his cheeks to spit at the opponent or wherever he wishes. (Requires 1 prep.) Sludge agitation - Drax though his power of corruption can agitate the molecules of his sludge like saliva, and blood, causing the molecules to heat up to intense temperature and mimic the moment of a slow moving black flame. This causes the molecules to gradually destroy themselves, as if fire burning wood. Pestilence - Drax will use his energy to cause a large scale corruption of the land, taking up most of the battle field, and slowly expand. (Requires 5 preps. Refer to Earth corruption) Mutate - Drax can mutate his body in response to damage, or if he wishes to change his body form to fit the situation. The transformations are grotesque and can greatly improve his close quarters, and melee efficiency. In response to damage, tiny barbed tendrils will begin to sew his body back together, the time it takes depends on the severity of the wound. If to change physical form, the skin and scales are ripped away from the body and replaced by tentacles that form into what looks like open muscle tissue, the tentacles become hardened and act as if it were leather armor. (If Drax has a full stomach, he can mutate 3 times during battle. Any more he will have to consume some other organic, say animal, or parts of the opponent.) Dragon Form - Drax poly morphs from his more sentient body into his true form, a colossal black dragon with bone like onyx scales. He becomes as big as a large castle in height (Compare to the Dragon avatar) His weight of a few ton's does not change as he retains his mass even in his more sentient form. However his steps become less graceful causing the earth to quake at each step. His roar becomes so loud it distorts the air. Due to his now massive size, it seems as if his strength too increases but it is only due to his more massive size. (Can be used at start or later in the battle. If later in the battle 2 preps are required.) Abilities Use of any Disease, Poison, and a highly corrosive acid. Drax is immune to poisons, and disease as his genetic makeup hold each also due to his corruption he is immune to his own acids. A acid gland in the back of his throat given by mutations of his corruption, allow him to spew acid without destroying his diseases or poisons. The corruption also allows genetic and molecular mutations in his body by sheer will, causing his body or his fluids, to change, enhance, or become more specific with desired effect. Use of Fire, water, air and earth elements in an enhanced corrupted form. Drax is able to create mutated abominations, such as a Tentacle knot creature by infusing flesh into his saliva. He is able to cause a pestilence of his Diseases, Poisons, with some corrosive properties, by way of control of water, air and earth. He is able to sap or drain an opponent’s strength or life by way of pestilence and creation of spores through corrupted earth, and air. Drax’s bones are corrupted making them just as strong as diamond; he can also cause a molecular mutation of the corrupted bone to be used as weaponry, by use of tentacle attacks, or hand to hand melee. Drax can create a corrupted bracelet, or necklace to give to anyone he chooses, it will be up to the receiver of such, to take the accessory to become enslaved to him, become stronger by the corruption, or if not suffer a fate worse than death, before finally being released to the afterlife. Drax has a high resistance to elemental attacks, but is not completely immune. (Ex. Drax was struck by the destructive power of a thunderbolt; to him it would feel more like a tazer.)) Drax is extremely limber despite his bulky appearance, as well as incredibly strong as he can pick up a bolder with relative ease. Drax has incredible speed, enhanced by his unbelievable strength, also may be enhanced through wind and earth usage. Due to Drax’s blood and saliva being one of the same, holding every disease, and poison known to the world; His fluids are constantly mixing within his body creating new unknown poisons, and diseases, even mutated strands of each. Due to the essence of corruption using Drax's body as a host, much like a parasite (Think resident evil viruses) Damage done to his body such as cuts, gashes, and dismemberment, tiny tendrils will poke through his skin and sew his body back together. If in the case of Dismemberment, tentacles come from his flesh and morph into a new completely corrupted limb, while the severed limb acts as a separate entity with it's own will, the will of the corrupted essence embedded in Drax's chest. This makes killing Drax extremely difficult. Upon Drax's death the corruption in his chest takes over his body for a short time, and begins to grow stronger, bigger and more damage resistant with every moment, or damage dealt given there is enough flesh within him or around him to devour to supply the sustenance for such mutations. Any damage heals much more quickly than when Drax was alive. Fire: '''Drax changes the molecular structure of his saliva, causing the molecules to react in a violent nature, causing it to combust in a black flame that can only be put out by Drax’s will. The fire will eventually burn out as the liquid birthing the flames would wither. The fire itself burns three times as hot as a Fire dragon’s breath. Drax can use this fire to coat his body. This would render an opponent’s fire completely useless against him until the flames burnt out. '''Earth: Drax has a strong hold upon the element of earth. This is only due to how many earthen dragons Drax had devoured. Drax’s mere aura corrupts the ground and other objects of nature around him. When the earth is corrupted it releases spores that will slowly wither away an opponent’s strength to eventual paralysis. If Drax manages to corrupt enough of the landscape by way of Aura or his miasma he could command the earth, trees or anything around him that is corrupted to his aid. The corruption can cause flora to animate and attack his opponents. (This includes trees as flora.) Drax’s tentacle knot is also highly enhanced if molded in corrupted ground, where it would become colossal rather than very large. Air: Drax’s Powerful wings can cause gales of wind spinning at such velocities that it would cut through diamond its self. Drax has no mental command over the wind, however he is easily able to use his body to move the air how he wishes. Using the power of air, Drax can create a powerful miasma, or make his disease, poison or acids to become airborne and spread them that way. He may also spread his miasma to hasten the corruption of the world around him. '''Water: '''Drax cannot create water like most elementals. However if there are bodies of water around him He can corrupted the water with his diseases, poisons, and acids, making all creatures within die, and become reanimated. They would mutate, and aid him in his battles. The corrupted water turns into almost sludge like substance, although it retains its fluidity. From this he can corrupted the world around him with much more ease. If an opponent would hit him with an aquatic attack, yes Drax would take half of the damage anything else would have taken, but then Drax can corrupt that attack after impact, and use it against anything he so wishes.